Deku Scrub
Deku Scrubs are recurring characters in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are considered to be the most common species of Deku and can be found in a variety of locations. Unlike Business Scrubs and Mad Scrubs, Deku Scrubs are non-aggressive toward Link, except in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Biology Deku Scrubs are small creatures about half the height of Adult Link. They appear to be made of wood, suggesting that they may have evolved from plants. Generally, they have red glowing eyes and leaves or other plant-like growths sprouting from their heads. Deku Scrubs, along some Business Scrubs, are capable of spinning the leaves on their head like a helicopter to fly great distances. As suggested by the Deku Royal Family, it is possible that monarchical Deku have fancier head growths, or that perhaps the monarchs are chosen by how extensive their head growths are. Deku Scrubs have the ability to spit Deku Nuts and Magic Bubbles at their enemies through their cylindrical mouths. Despite being made of what appears to be wood, a Deku cannot swim without drowning. On the other hand, their light weight allows them to hop over short distances of water, as well as stand on lily pads. Because of their plant-like nature, Deku Scrubs are also very vulnerable to fire, and perish very quickly if they come into contact with it. Deku are able to use Deku Flowers to launch themselves to normally unreachable places. Government As shown by Majora's Mask, the Deku Scrubs have a monarchical government. Deku Scrubs live in the Deku Palace. They are ruled by the Deku King and Deku Princess, who are served by Deku Palace Guards and a Butler. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Deku Scrubs are enemies in Ocarina of Time. Except for the fact that Deku Scrubs are brownish with green leaves and Mad Scrubs are reddish with orange leaves, they are identical in appearance. The most notable Deku Scrubs in the game are probably the three Deku Scrub Brothers that guard the entrance to Queen Gohma's lair Inside the Deku Tree and act as the mini-bosses of the dungeon. There are also several Deku Scrubs in the Forest Stage found in the Lost Woods. Their reaction to seeing Link depends on which mask he is wearing. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Scrubs generally live in the Deku Palace. In the beginning of the game Skull Kid used the power of the Majora's Mask to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. They do not like outsiders. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Deku Scrubs can be found throughout Labrynna and Holodrum, usually in caves. They are very similar to Business Scrubs of the game, but they do not need to be defeated and will trade with Link freely. In the quest for the Noble Sword, Link has to play the Phonograph for a Deku Scrub in order to find the correct way to travel through the Lost Woods to find the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Deku Scrubs live in the Lost Woods. Although they tend to be antagonistic toward Link, they do not physically attack him. The Deku Scrubs reveal that the source of the darkness that has come over the Lost Woods is not Vaati, as would be expected, but Ganondorf. Kept under tight security by the Deku Scrubs is a shovel and a Great Fairy. Link must find both of these to continue his quest. * Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters